


Sneak Attack

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Dead People, Gen, Ghosts, Multi, Sneakiness, Sneaking, Talking, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Adam and Barbara plan a sneak attack on Lydia. It doesn’t work out the way they had planned.
Relationships: Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Kudos: 13





	Sneak Attack

Sneaking up behind an unsuspecting Lydia Deetz, the Maitlands both knew what they wanted to do. They’d thrown sheets over their heads like they had the first time they met Lydia. This was, according to them, going to be so so much fun, Lydia wasn’t going to even expect it.

“Hi, Lydia,” the Maitlands said in unison.

Turning around, Lydia spotted the Maitlands standing there with sheets on their heads. She let out a laugh, rolled her eyes, and reached her hands over to pull the sheets off of their heads.

“Haha. Nice try, you guys,” Lydia said, letting out yet another laugh. “You aren’t going to scare me with those sheets over your heads.”

“You caught us,” Adam said, grinning and giggling a little.

“Yeah,” Barbara said. “We had this big plan formulated in our heads. The two of us were going to sneak up on you wearing sheets and scare you so badly, you’d fall to the floor laughing so hard. It was our best plan yet. Too bad it didn’t work out the way we wanted it to.”

“Yeah.” Lydia laughed a little. “Too bad.”

She then came up with an even better idea.

“Hey,” she said. “Maybe you guys can put those sheets over your heads again and go scare my dad and my stepmom. I’m telling you guys, neither one of them is going to be expecting it at all.”

At that, the Maitlands exchanged excited glances with one another.

“Yeah!” Adam agreed. “That’s a good idea! Thank you, Lydia.”

Lydia beamed.

“Yeah,” Barbara added. “Let’s go do it right now.”

The Maitlands, knowing full well what they were going to do now, put their sheets back over their heads and left the room.

Lydia, smiling, waved after her ghost parents. “Good luck, guys!” she called out.

A little while later, Lydia heard the screams — and eventual laughs — of her dad and her stepmom emanating from the living room downstairs.


End file.
